


My Savior, My Alpha

by SupernaturalVoltronOtherFunStuff



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Keith (Voltron)-centric, Lance (Voltron) Angst, M/M, Pack Dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 16:58:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13861998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalVoltronOtherFunStuff/pseuds/SupernaturalVoltronOtherFunStuff
Summary: Keith runs out of suppressants, how will the team react when they discover an unclaimed omega in their midst? All eyes are on Shiro and Lance, the only two unbonded Alphas on the Ship.





	1. The Fight

**Author's Note:**

> The will be parentheses with numbers that correspond to comments in the notes at the end. They were made by my friend while she helped me edit/work on this. They are very funny.

Keith popped the pill into his mouth and swallowed it with a gulp of water. It was the last one, and he wouldn’t be getting more. Being the only unclaimed Omega on a ship full of Alphas, without suppressants was not something Keith was looking forward to. But it was inevitable, he just hoped they wouldn’t treat him like some precious omega in distress. At least they couldn’t stop him from being a paladin, they needed the red lion to form Voltron. He stepped out into the hallway, he had about 24 hours until the suppressants started to wear off and his long overdue heat wouldn’t hit for a week or so. Now was as good a time as any to train, who knows what he would be allowed to do once the others found out. 

Keith entered the training deck, only to find Shiro walking through the other door. He greeted the older paladin with a smile, Shiro was the only one on the ship who Keith knew he could trust. Keith pulled out his bayard and Shiro readied his arm. “Start training level 24,” Keith called out to the room. As the systems turned on and engaged Shiro glanced at Keith over his shoulder. “You were at 15 like two days ago, you should pace yourself more. I don’t want you to burn out,” Shiro said, impressed but concerned. Keith ignored him and sliced the first robot in half with his sword. Shiro grappled with another, and flung it into a robot approaching Keith who was busy fighting three more. This continued for a half varga or so until the sequence was finished. Shiro was continually amazed by his… Shiro didn’t know what to call Keith, friend wasn’t quite accurate but they had never been anything that could be strictly defined. There was an “I’m down if you’re down” feeling from both of them. But them Shiro had gone on the Kerberos mission and saving the universe didn’t leave a lot of time to start a relationship. The one thing that put Shiro off was Keith’s second gender, he and others had always assumed the scrawny kid was a Beta, due to his lack of scent. But one morning Shiro had caught Keith taking pills from a bottle with the label scribbled over, he had confronted him but after Keith claimed to be taking something for a headache so Shiro left it alone. 

\--1 Day Later--

Keith had hid in his room that morning for a long as possible, but eventually he had to get up and face what was coming. After wolfing down some food goo Keith ran to the training deck where everyone had gathered for some mid-morning team exercises. When Keith entered everyone sniffed that air, confused. Hunk scented Pidge quickly, to be sure the new smell wasn’t her. Shiro and Lance turned to Keith, their jaws slack with disbelief. Then Lance smiled, not his usual goofy smile but something more primal. 

He quickly turned to face Shiro and growled, letting loose a phrase that turned Keith’s blood to ice, “Winner gets the Omega.” (1) Shiro couldn’t turn down a direct challenge, that would mean forfeit and he couldn’t do that to Keith. “Fine,” Shiro growled back as he lept at Lance. Although they were both Alphas Shiro was much larger and better at hand to hand combat. The two grappled back and forth for what seemed like hours. Eventually Keith tried to intervene but Hunk grabbed him and pulled him into a hold, nothing painful but just to give Hunk the leverage he needed to keep the Omega under control. As the fighting continued Pidge became so distressed by the sight that Hunk was distracted, and Keith slipped out of his arms. He ran towards the fighting Alphas and stood defiantly between them, facing Lance. Lance growled and tackled Keith to the ground. A loud crack and a whimper of pain was heard. Lance continued, nuzzling Keith’s neck possessively. Shiro threw Lance off of the Omega and attempted to pick Keith up. But he was frightened, and the intense scents wafting through the air did nothing to help. Keith sprinted out of the training deck and locked himself in his room. 

Shiro turned to Lance with a dark expresion, “You touched him without asking. Get your Alpha in check, or I will.” He turned and left. Hunk stood in front of Pidge protectively, growled at him and followed Shiro out. Lance sat alone in the training deck, confused by his teammates. There was an unclaimed Omega, wasn’t he supposed to try to claim him? 

\----

Shiro approached Keith’s room with extra blankets and a few pillows in hand. Pidge was sitting next to Keith’s door typing furiously on her computer, the control panel was pulled off the wall and various wires were plugged into Pidge’s computer. Shiro knocked on the door and called out softly, “Keith? Can I come in?” The door slid open, and Keith stood in front of Shiro in the clothes he had been wearing before, clutching his arm. Shiro dropped the blankets and pillows and scooped up the Omega, “Let’s get you to a healing pod ok.” Keith buried his face into Shiro’s chest. 

Gently placing Keith into a pod, it sealed shut over him. Shiro sat a waited for hours while the pod healed Keith’s arm. Time oozed by like molasses, and Shiro couldn’t stop worrying. Was Keith ok? Was there something wrong other than his arm? Finally with a hiss the pod released Keith into Shiro’s arms, no one else was there to accept the drowsy Omega. Hunk was probably consoling Pidge by making her all sorts of space food and Lance was undoubtedly sulking in some corner of the castle. Shiro carried Keith back to his room, where he found the beginnings of a nest. Shiro set Keith down and pulled the blankets and pillows he had left in the hall inside the room. “I’ll be back in a bit ok,” Shiro asked Keith with a concerned smile. Keith simply nodded in response and went to completing his nest. 

The door swished shut behind Shiro, and he stood in the hallway. He would let Keith finish his nest, but no one was entering that room other than Keith and himself until everything had been sorted out. The smell coming from Keith’s room was getting stronger, almost like an Omega in heat. Thinking something was wrong Shiro opened the door and peered in to see a flustered panting Keith curled up in his nest with only the blanket from Shiro’s bed covering him. He moaned Shiro’s name quietly. (2) When he got closer he could see clearly that Keith was dry, a heat induced by stress would only lead to pain. All Shiro could do was be there and make sure Keith made it through this. He ran to the kitchen and grabbed multiple water pouches and some protein bars. Returning to Keith’s room he set them down by the nest and sat down next to them. Keith reached out for him and snagged his sleeve in his grip, pulling the Alpha into the nest perfectly sized to fit the both of them. Shiro wrapped his arms around Keith and held him, making sure he ate and drank some water every few hours. They stayed like this for a week, no one else dared to disturb them. (3)


	2. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team deals with Lance's actions and how they've affected Keith.

Eventually Keith’s heat subsided, and the two paladins emerged from his room. They all sat down in the kitchen, Allura sat at the head with Hunk and Shiro on either side of her. Pidge sat next to her Alpha, and Lance sat somewhat separated from them. Keith sat next to Shiro, his eyes fixed to his lap. Coran sat at the other end, a neutral Beta in all of this to keep the peace. After a few moments of awkward silence Keith spoke up, “I-I’m sorry. If it's not too much trouble maybe Pidge could make some suppressants for me or something.”  
Coran glanced at Keith concerned, “Keith, I don’t know how to say this but you can’t go back on suppressants. They prevented you from being properly nourished, and because of your age they could make you infertile. I know that you’re not planning on having kids at the moment but you have to take care of your body.”  
Keith’s eyes flooded at the news, his suppressants were the only way he had control on Earth. Now they were being ripped away.  
“I don’t care, I’m not some fragile little Omega. I can make my own decisions!” he exploded, crying full out now.  
Lance looked up, with a face full of pity. “Aw, poor Omega. Being a paladin for so long must have stressed you out. Do you need a big strong Alpha to take care of you little Omega?” He crooned at Keith, who was now sobbing. Coran scowled at Lance. (1)  
“NO! I am a paladin of voltron! You can’t take that away from me!” Keith yelled back, his voice growing hoarse.  
Lance looked shocked, “You can’t expect us to let you go on missions. You’d get hurt,” he explained.  
Keith had an angry glare in his eyes, “What about Pidge, she’s allowed to go on missions.” Lance smiled, as if a child had just asked him why they didn’t get to ride in the front seat. “That’s because her Alpha allows her, and Pidge is closer to a Beta than you anyways.”  
“Um, excuse me but I don’t ‘allow’ Pidge to do anything. She does what she wants because I don’t own her,” Hunk interjected. Lance brushed off the comment.  
“See Lance! Now can you stop treating me like a helpless pup, I’m an Omega not a newborn!” Keith’s eyes were raw and red, but no tears flowed down his cheek because he had none left. Lance’s face turned dark, “Do not use that tone with me, Omega,” he warned. Before anyone could react Lance was across the room gripping Keith’s recently injured arm, his hand raised as if he were about to strike. (2) Shiro leapt up and put himself between the two, and growled “Back off Lance. You already hurt him once.” Lance took on a puzzled expression, “Shiro, he needs to learn his place. He’s avoided it for too long, it’s not good for him.” Everyone was completely shocked. They knew Lance grew up in a conservative home, but they didn’t know until then just how much he had subscribed to his family’s ideals. Pidge shook with anger, she had always gotten crap for being an Omega, and the only reason she had gotten into the garrison was her test scores. She jumped up from the table and launched herself at Lance, stopping just short of him. “Is that what you think of me? Am I just another helpless Omega?” she challenged. Somehow Lance was even more surprised at this display than he had been before. The room was tense, and the air was thick. Lance had been trying to make Keith submit with his pheromones, Pidge was trying to protect Keith, and Hunk was worried about Pidge. Keith quickly became overwhelmed and backed up until he hit a wall, hyperventilating. Once he noticed the strong scent of terrified Omega, Shiro turned around, picked Keith up and carried him out of the room. Seeing what Lance had done to Keith Pidge lost control, and punched Lance square in the jaw. He fell to the ground, stunned. Pidge and Hunk left immediately. Allura and Coran gave him a disappointed look and followed the others. 

Shiro placed Keith into his nest gently, the soft blankets and scents of his friends calmed Keith down enough so that he could talk. “Keith are you alright?” Shiro asked, remaining outside the nest. “Y-yeah, I think I’m ok. I just want to be alone for a bit, to think things over,” he replied, hugging his knees into his chest. “That’s alright, Hunk or I will check on you in a few hours,” Shiro said before leaving the room. He walked back to the kitchen to confront Lance. 

When Shiro walked into the kitchen he found Lance sitting on one of the chairs, his head in his hands. Shiro sat next to him and leaned back in the chair, giving him the opportunity to speak.  
“I’m sorry, I don’t know what else to say. I was just doing what I thought was right, I was trying to protect him,” Lance said, lifting his head. Shiro’s face hardened,  
“Protect him? You hurt him, and you challenged me over him without asking him. You could’ve raped him Lance. Do you know what happens to pups when the alpha forced them into the omega? They drain the omega because of the excess alpha hormones and usually the omega dies. On top of it all this you caused Keith’s first heat in space to come early, and his first heat in a year which would have been stressful enough even if we weren’t fighting a war. He didn’t produce any slick because his body was still too afraid, and he’s going to be out of commission for weeks. You did this to him. If Keith does decide he wants to be claimed, and that’s a big if, it certainly won’t be by you.”  
Lance looked away, dejected, “I know, I just want to make things better. I want to talk to him, tell him I’m sorry.”  
Shiro stood, “That’s up to him, but only after he’s had time to think,” he walked away, leaving Lance alone again. 

A few hours later Hunk knocked on Keith’s door holding a few water packettes and bowl of food goo. When he was met with what sounded like a grumble of approval he entered. Keith was in his boxers and one of his- no one of Shiro’s old t-shirts, he was in the center of his nest. Hunk set down the food and water on the desk, and approached Keith’s nest. He placed one hand in the nest cautiously, and when Keith acknowledged without protest Hunk grabbed a water packette and climbed in. Supporting Keith with a firm hand on his back Hunk held the spout up to Keith’s mouth. He latched on tentatively and drank, emptying the entire thing. When he finished he took a shuddering breath, and leaned into Hunk’s side, desperate for contact. They sat for a few minutes, Hunk leaving his hand on Keith’s back comfortingly. It was only in the quiet calm that followed that hunk realized Keith was crying.  
“Do you want to talk about it?”

“It's just so much, a-and I knew that if Lance won I’d have to go with him and I don’t want to. I want to be with Shiro. But I don’t know if he sees me like that, he’s just being nice right, like hes the leader of the pack so it’s all instinct.”

“Buddy, he worries so much about you, he always has. I know that if you told him that the first thing he would do would be to make sure you were sure. He would never do anything without consent, he respects you and he loves you too much for that.”

“Are you sure?”

“Positive. I can get him if you want. I don’t want to push you but we do need to find a solution to the whole pheromones thing. And now that I know you don’t want it to be Lance I will do everything I can to make sure he never lays a finger on you again.”

“Thanks Hunk, but you should probably go soon. Pidge wouldn’t like it very much if you came back smelling like another omega.”

“Yeah, I guess so. I’ll send Shiro, alright. Remember, everything’s gonna turn out ok.” Hunk stood up and walked out of the room, leaving Keith to his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) stay in your lane boiiii  
> (2) no dont hurt the bb
> 
> \------------------------------
> 
> Bonding next chapter??
> 
> Also, for regular updates follow my tumblr: 
> 
> somebodyfromsomeplace

**Author's Note:**

> (1) kinkyyyy  
> (2) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)v( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> (3) i wonder why


End file.
